A Quick Recovery
by Ebony1
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER UP!* Yay! SLASH between A/L and Elrohir/Elladan
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own only the plot (what plot?)  
  
A/N: So this is the new version of A Quick Recovery. Most of the errors are gone, and I've also done some bigger changes. I'm now writing chapter thirteen. There's actually going to be a plot ;)  
  
Chapter one  
  
A sharp cry suddenly filled the air. Aragorn killed the last orc by thrusting his sword deep into the creatures' chest, before turning around and looking for the cause of the noise. All was silent now except the quiet panting coming from behind a great oak-tree about fifty feet away. Aragorn rushed over to the tree, avoiding dead corpses of orcs on the ground.  
  
At the foot of the tree lay a beautiful, golden haired elf, half-sitting against the trunk. His eyes were shut as he breathed rapidly, his chest rising heavily. Sweat had formed a sheen on his face. He was obviously in great pain. He was holding his side and Aragorn saw that beneath his hand was a big cut that bled heavily. Aragorn lowered himself quickly beside the panting elf and touched lightly his smooth cheek.  
  
"Legolas," the man whispered, "can you hear me?"  
  
The elf slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile to the man. "You need not to ask Estel," he gasped. "You of all people should know of the keen hearing of elves. I would hear you from the other edge of the forest!" Legolas laughed a bit, but stopped suddenly when the pain in his wound increased. He paled a little and shut his eyes again. Aragorn looked anxiously at the elf, searching other injures on his body, but found nothing but small bruises from his arms.  
  
The cut in his side was deep and lasted all the way to his abdomen. Aragorn moved the elf's hand away from the wound and studied it hard. Legolas winced when Aragorn touched it. The cut and the skin beside it had turned lightly green. It seemed like the blade that made it carried some kind of poison. Legolas began to tremble. His breathing was uneven and he was muttering some strange utters to himself.  
  
"We must get you some help," Aragorn said, not knowing if the elf could hear him. "The wound is very deep and you're loosing a lot of blood. You need good healers." Having said that Aragorn lifted carefully the subconscious elf in his strong arms and headed off the clearing. Legolas was already hallucinating and didn't notice how fast Aragorn carried him forward.  
  
Aragorn was extremely worried about his companion. They weren't that far away from his foster-father's lands, but Aragorn still feared that he was not going to make it there in time. He ran even harder when he reached the shores of Bruinen. From there it was only short distance to the boundaries of Rivendell. When he reached the gates, he saw two guards running his way.  
  
"What happened?" They asked in unison.  
  
"The young prince has a deadly cut in his side. He needs healers. Now!"  
  
The other guard left to get help while the other took Legolas from the weary man. As they headed inside, Aragorn explained quickly what had happened. He was exhausted from the run, but would not rest until he was sure that Legolas was safe. They found Lord Elrond with the first guard inside already waiting for them. His face had a worried look as he approached the pale elf. He looked briefly at the wound before calling more guards to fetch healers.  
  
They took Legolas up to the second floor into his room. There they rested him in his bed and four healers rushed immediately beside him. One of them came towards Aragorn.  
  
"You must leave us now, please," she said. "The patient needs to rest and you are disturbing him."  
  
"What?! That is absurd!" Aragorn cried. "I will not leave him in that condition. I am not doing any harm by being here!" Aragorn looked quickly at Legolas' troubled face. It was very pale. Some locks of hair clung to his moist forehead. He was still shaking a little. Aragorn felt so bad for him. He wanted to go over him and hold his hand, telling him that everything was going to be all right. Now he had to just leave him!  
  
"Aragorn, you must obey." Elrond said quietly placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "There is nothing you can do for Legolas now.  
  
"But..." Aragorn started, but Elrond's sharp look told him not to argue. He looked one last time at Legolas' beautiful face before walking slowly towards the door, Elrond beside him. When they shut the door behind, Elrond turned to face Aragorn and said firmly:  
  
"Tell me what happened." 


	2. Weird healers

Chapter two  
  
Aragorn remained silent. Elrond waited patiently. He knew what Aragorn was going through and had no intention to add his sorrow with full-time inquiry. All he needed to know was how Legolas got the injury, and how long ago. The information was vital for Legolas' life. He had to know how long the poison had been in Legolas' system.  
  
Aragorn was angry. He wouldn't have wanted to leave Legolas. He shouldn't have left Legolas in the first place back at the clearing. He was blaming himself for not being there when he needed him. Now he promised himself that he would never leave him again. He sighted heavily and faced Elrond.  
  
"We received a word that some orcs had crossed Bruinen and were moving towards Rivendell. Legolas and I decided to go with the guards to find these intruders, and we got separated from the others. There were seven orcs against the two of us, and Legolas was forced into a corner by three of them, and." He took a short break before continuing "I couldn't do anything to help him! It all happened so fast... I remember hearing Legolas cry in pain, and I hurried to him at once."  
  
Aragorn lowered his head. "It can't be more than an hour ago. I came as quickly as I could."  
  
Elrond grabbed gently his foster-son's shoulders and forced him to look up. "It is not your fault, Aragorn. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. I know Legolas wouldn't want you to." Elrond's last words made Aragorn look down again. He nodded. Elrond withdrew his hands.  
  
"You can wait here if you want. I promise I'll tell you as soon as Legolas feels better." Then he went back into the room, leaving Aragorn alone in the corridor.  
  
Aragorn started pacing in front of the door. He waited desperately for someone to come and tell him about Legolas' condition. He waited over three hours until the door opened and Lord Elrond and a golden haired elf came out. Aragorn rushed to them immediately.  
  
"How is he? Will he be all right? Can I see him now?"  
  
Elrond raised his hand to stop Aragorn. "The poison is unknown to us, so we don't have a cure to it." Aragorn's eyes widened and his breathing fastened. "You don't mean..." He gasped terrified. "You can't mean that..." "No, that's not what I mean." Elrond interrupted. "Legolas is safe for now. We have cleaned and bound the wound, but he is still very weak. Now I know he will fight hard the poison, and there is a change that he might recover on his own. However, we are still looking for a cure, and if we find it, you'll be the first to know. You may see him now, if you promise that you won't tire him out."  
  
"I promise!" Aragorn exclaimed, and opened the door slowly.  
  
When he entered the room he had to adjust his eyes, for the curtains were closed and the room was dark. Only two candles were lit up near the bed to bring light. Aragorn didn't see Legolas right away; there were still three healers with Legolas. He moved closer to the bed, and then the healers got up. One of them came to Aragorn.  
  
"Remember, he is still weak. Nothing too tiring for the prince. Do you understand?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. Why was she talking like that? What did she think he would do? Aragorn knew Legolas was weak. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. The healer was still waiting for an answer. She had crossed her hands to her chest.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aragorn snapped out of his thoughts  
  
"Yes, of course. I just want to see him. That's all."  
  
The healer looked at him for a while. Her expression was strange. Then she turned to the other healers and showed them out. They passed Aragorn, and they all had a knowing smile on their face. When all the healers were outside the room and the door was closed, Aragorn stopped thinking about the weird healers and went to Legolas.  
  
He was lying in the bed with his covers pulled up to his neck. His eyes were closed; witch meant that he was in a deep sleep. His face wasn't so pale anymore. Instead his face was a little flushed, which, Aragorn thought, was a good sign. Aragorn sat in a chair nearby and waited for Legolas to wake up. 


	3. Teasing

Chapter three  
  
Aragorn woke up in a lovely bird song coming from behind the closed curtains. He had fallen asleep after four hours of watching Legolas. He was now sitting in his chair close to the bed, resting his upper body on the bed, partly on top of Legolas. He raised his head and realized that Legolas was looking at him. His expression was calm and gentle though it must've had hurt a lot when Aragorn was lying on top of him. When Aragorn realized the position they were in, he quickly rose.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! Forgive me...I don't know what happened! I never fall asleep like that."  
  
"Aragorn..."  
  
"That must have hurt so much! Should I fetch the healers? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas took Aragorn's hand and looked into his eyes. "I'm all right. You didn't hurt me." Aragorn sighted. Legolas wasn't in pain anymore. That was a good sign. "The wound feels much better, and I don't feel weak anymore," Legolas continued. "I've been up nearly an hour, watching you, but I didn't dare to wake you. You looked so peaceful in your dreams."  
  
"I'm glad that you are all right, Legolas. You gave me quite a shock getting yourself cut up like that," he said, feeling more relaxed.  
  
"Indeed, what would you do without me?" Legolas said smiling.  
  
"Well, I would have to find a new hunting partner," Aragorn said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Is that why you were mourning for me? The fear of loosing your hunting partner?" Legolas pretended to be hurt though it was hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Who said I was mourning?" Aragorn exclaimed. "I was merely interested in your condition. I was going to go hunting this evening, and I wanted to know if you could make it there. Now I have to ask Elladan and Elrohir to come with me," he teased.  
  
"I'm hurt, Estel! Do you care not for your old friend? You would not enjoy hunting with the twins; they don't pay attention to anything but each other. You know that!" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I know that." Aragorn said before he burst into laughter, and was quickly joined by Legolas. He was clutching his side, but still laughing. Aragorn reached over and took Legolas in a brotherly embrace.  
  
"I really was concerned about you. Still am a bit."  
  
"I know." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn released Legolas from his grip. "Promise me that you'll take better care of yourself. I'd hate to lose you. And not just because I don't like watching Elladan and Elrohir together. You are very dear to me."  
  
"I know." Legolas said again "And you are very dear to me too, Estel. I will be more careful from now on." He took a short brake. "Aragorn, I want to thank you for saving my life. I don't know were I'd be without you."  
  
"You are more than welcome, Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn took Legolas' hand and squeezed it gently. Legolas smiled broadly. Then he started sitting up.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Aragorn. I'm not going to lay here while there is a beautiful day outside. I'm getting up and you're going to help me," Legolas said firmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to help you?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Yes you are," Legolas said in a demanding voice. "Now give me a hand." Aragorn helped Legolas into a sitting position. As he did so the covers fell off of Legolas' chest. Aragorn noticed that it was bare except for the bandages on his side. As he watched the firm, muscular torso, thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking crept in his mind. He looked away quickly, turning red. Legolas saw that.  
  
"My, my Aragorn! I haven't seen you blush that much in a long time," he said in an amused voice. "Now you blush because of my naked body, which you have already seen many times in our journeys. Why is that?" Legolas was teasing him, and Aragorn knew that.  
  
"For your information, I did not blush because of your naked chest," he said, sounding a little upset. "It's just hot in here. And besides, I have never seen you naked before, just like you haven't seen me," he added. They were now sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, Legolas wearing only his leggings.  
  
"In that case, I think it is only fair for you to take off your shirt as well, for you now have seen me, but I still haven't seen you."  
  
Aragorn's face turned into a wicked grin. "It was already beginning to be *too* hot in here," he said slyly as he started opening his lacings. He had only done his collar, when Legolas' hands joined the man's. He was apparently too impatient to wait for Aragorn to do it himself.  
  
"My, my Legolas! You are eager," Aragorn said smiling. Legolas had just finished opening Aragorn's shirt and was tugging it over his shoulders. When he was done, he didn't say anything, just marvelled at the sight of Aragorn's bare chest. The man watched in amusement at the stunned elf  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong my friend? You look like you've just been hit by a tree," he said laughing. Legolas lifted his head to look into Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't blush."  
  
Aragorn stopped laughing. They were now face to face, their bodies as close as they could be without touching.  
  
"Of course you didn't. Elves do not blush." * Then he leaned forward and whispered huskily into the elf's pointed ear: "Though I bet I could make you blush if I tried." Legolas' eyes darkened at those words.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Aragorn?" he whispered against his face.  
  
"This," Aragorn said, before closing the distance between them by crashing his lips against the elf's smooth ones. Legolas responded immediately, allowing a passage to Aragorn's demanding tongue by opening his mouth. The kiss grew more urgent as Aragorn's hands went up to Legolas' long hair opening the hard work of his hair tie. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"Aragorn..." Legolas moaned as Aragorn's lips left his and moved downwards to his neck. His hands had left his hair and were now roaming over Legolas' rapidly rising chest.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas said a bit louder when he felt Aragorn's hands move down on his abdomen to the waistband of his leggings. Aragorn lifted his head from Legolas' neck and faced him.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas? Do you not want this?"  
  
"By Valar I want it badly," Legolas said breathlessly. "But I'm not supposed to strain myself." Aragorn considered for a moment. Then he brought his hand up to cup Legolas' face and kissed his lightly swollen lips tenderly.  
  
"I can be very gentle," he said seductively without breaking the kiss, breathing his words into Legolas' mouth. Legolas shivered as Aragorn trailed kisses from his jaw to his earlobe. It took all his effort to push him away.  
  
"No Aragorn," he gasped. "You must not tempt me. I don't know how long I can resist."  
  
"But you don't have to resist me, Legolas. You don't have to do anything. Just let me touch you..." Aragorn brought his hand to the elf's cheek. "Your skin feels like silk under my calloused fingers. And your hair," Aragorn moved forward and took in the scent of the elf's golden locks "smells so heavenly that I would travel thousands of miles just to smell it again. And every time you speak," Aragorn gazed in Legolas' blue eyes "I feel like my world is spinning and I can't nor want to stop it."  
  
Legolas watched in astonishment at the man, who looked a bit shocked himself. Where had that come from? After a moment he continued:  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, and I'm not going to. Just like I promised that healer," he said "though I only now realize what she meant," he added, more to himself than to Legolas. With that he withdrew his hands, (the other one had been resting on Legolas' thigh) stood up and went to the door.  
  
* A/N: I have no idea if elves blush or not. It just suited nicely in the story. 


	4. Surprise visitors

Chapter four  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried when the man reached for the handle. Aragorn turned around, and you could see a glimpse of triumph on his face before he frowned as if to ask 'what'.  
  
"Please...don't go." Legolas rose from the bed and started walking towards Aragorn slowly, wincing in every step he made.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking," Aragorn said quietly as he watched Legolas make his way to the door. He reached it and came to stand before Aragorn.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this..." he said before kissing Aragorn briefly "...either, but I don't care." He kissed him again, this time harder. Aragorn opened his mouth and let Legolas slide his tongue in. The elf put his hands on the man's waist and pushed him hard against the door.  
  
"Ai! Legolas, I thought you weren't supposed to-"  
  
"Just be quiet Aragorn!"  
  
Legolas lowered his head and started kissing the man's exposed throat. The elf's skilful mouth licked and sucked the delicate skin, leaving wet trails all over Aragorn's face, neck and chest. His hands were opening the bindings of the man's breeches. Aragorn leaned his head to the door. Every now and then he let out a moan of pleasure. It was music to Legolas' ears. The man closed his eyes when he felt Legolas' tongue in his navel. The elf stayed there for a few moments before going lower.  
  
But then he suddenly stopped. Without warning he detached himself from Aragorn and raised up to face him. Aragorn let out a soft whimper for the loss of Legolas' hot mouth. He tried to catch on the elf's hips and bring him closer, but Legolas wriggled away from the grip. Aragorn started to say something, but Legolas put a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Shh! I think I heard something," he whispered. Indeed, after few seconds Aragorn too could hear approaching footsteps. Legolas, helped by Aragorn, made it quickly to the bed and dodged under the covers. Aragorn vanished into the shadows of the dark room just as the door opened. Legolas' keen eyes saw that there were two visitors, both dark haired elves. Legolas knew them instantly. They walked nearer to the bed, and the one in the right spoke.  
  
"Legolas, my friend. Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Elladan, I am awake, but still very weak," Legolas lied. He tried to pull the covers as high as he could, for he was certain that he had more than one pairs of tooth marks on his upper body.  
  
"Well, you look fine, Legolas," the other dark haired elf said, and came to stand next to his brother. "You don't seem so pale anymore. As a matter of fact, you don't seem pale at all. You look quite blushed," he continued in a rather surprised tone. Legolas' eyes widened, and he answered quickly:  
  
"Dear Elrohir, it is just the heat of this room that makes me blush." A soft chuckle came from the darkness of the room, and Legolas prayed that the twins didn't notice it. Obviously they didn't since Elladan said:  
  
"It is quite hot in here. Perhaps I should open the curtains for you." He started to walk to the windows, when Legolas exclaimed: "No, you cannot do that!" It came out much louder than Legolas had intended. Elladan and Elrohir both turned to Legolas in shock.  
  
"Calm down Legolas," Elrohir said soothingly. "Why don't you want me to open the curtains?"  
  
"I...I..." Legolas could not tell them about Aragorn. At least not yet. "I don't want the extra light coming in. I...My eyes are sore."  
  
"Well perhaps you should take your covers off. It might cool you off."  
  
"No! I feel fine. I am just really, really tired."  
  
"All right, we leave you alone then. But we will come back to see you later," Elrohir said and took his brother's hand, leading him off the room. Before he opened the door, Elrohir turned to Legolas:  
  
"Oh, Legolas. I was wondering if-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, for something on the floor had caught his eye. He walked to the bed and lifted something from the ground -- Aragorn's shirt! Legolas' eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Isn't this Aragorn's?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, it is Aragorn's." Elladan had come to stand beside his brother. "How has it gotten here?" Legolas couldn't say anything for a while. He just gaped at the shirt in horror.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir questioned. He looked at his twin briefly and saw him smile. Then he looked back at the blond elf. He had regained some of the color on his face back, and he had closed his mouth.  
  
"That shirt... I-I was wearing that, well, obviously mine was torn apart and Aragorn lend me one of his..." Elladan took the shirt and placed it on the foot of the bed. "Well, that was nice of him. Come brother. We must go now." He smiled once more before going to the door, pushing Elrohir ahead.  
  
As soon as Elladan had closed the door behind him, Elrohir burst into laughter.  
  
"Did you see his face when I showed him the shirt! Does he really think we don't know what's going on in there?"  
  
"Well he reminded me of someone I know. Do you remember what it was like when nobody knew about us?" Elladan asked, moving closer to Elrohir  
  
"I miss those times," Elrohir said and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I liked all the secret midnight meetings and slipping into each others rooms..."  
  
"Well maybe we could go into *our* room and recall those times a little better," Elladan said before kissing his brother briefly. Elrohir didn't object and so they went. 


	5. Heated encounter

Chapter five  
  
When the door closed Legolas sighed loudly. He called for Aragorn, but he did not answer. Legolas called again, but still he heard no answer. He sighed again and stood up. He started to walk towards the windows, (where he thought Aragorn was hiding) listening carefully for any sound. Suddenly he felt strong arms embrace him from behind and wet lips on his neck.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Aragorn said in a voice filled with lust. His hands moved about the elf's muscular torso.  
  
"Aye, my friend. I believe we have some unfinished business," Legolas gasped as Aragorn sucked the hollow of his neck. He tilted his head to give him a better access to his sensitive skin. Aragorn caressed Legolas' erect nipple with his left hand while the right hand moved down his body.  
  
"So," Aragorn whispered into Legolas' ear. "Do you think the twins suspected anything?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"I do not know, Aragorn," Legolas groaned. Aragorn's hand was moving dangerously close to his throbbing need. "They might have heard you by the windows." Aragorn chose that moment to slip his hand into the elf's leggings. He heard Legolas take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Does it really matter if they know?" Aragorn asked quietly, adding a little more pressure to his hand.  
  
Legolas threw his head back to rest on Aragorn's shoulder, arching his hips into his hand. "No, I-I suppose not," he moaned. He could feel Aragorn's hard erection pressing against him. Aragorn was moving his hand faster, and Legolas' breathing turned ragged and uneven. He brought his hand back to find Aragorn's heated face. He twisted his head so he could claim his lips for a passionate kiss. Aragorn moaned loudly.  
  
"I think we should lock the door before someone else wishes to pay a visit," he breathed after breaking the kiss. "I don't think I could bear another interruption." Legolas nodded and Aragorn pulled his hand from the elf's leggings. He went to the door and locked it. Legolas waited where he was, breathing heavily.  
  
When Aragorn returned, he gave him a quick kiss. Then he took his hands and led him to the bed. Legolas sat at the edge and Aragorn bent forward, resting his hands on either side of Legolas on the bed and kissed him gently. The elf returned the kiss eagerly, taking his hands up to caress Aragorn's hair. He leaned down on the bed and Aragorn crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. It wasn't so gentle anymore. It was rough and wild and filled with lust, need and passion.  
  
Legolas' hands moved down Aragorn's bare back and came to rest on his buttocks. He pulled him closer and their lower bodies met. They both groaned in ecstasy. Aragorn started moving his hips in a slow pace and felt Legolas shiver beneath him. He kissed down Legolas' throat and came to his chest, his mouth burning on the elf's sensitive skin. He took one of Legolas' hard nipples in his mouth and sucked it hard. Legolas cried out loud. His own hands tangled in Aragorn's hair while he was gasping for breath.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas managed to gasp. "Please. I beg you! Have mercy." He closed his eyes as if in great pain. "We elves haven't got the same endurance in such things as you men." Aragorn looked at the elf, perhaps a bit anxiously. Was this normal? Legolas was panting like he had just run to Mordor and back, and his skin felt really hot, but still he was shivering from cold.  
  
"Aragorn... please."  
  
Legolas sounded so desperate that Aragorn couldn't refuse his request. He put his thoughts aside and began to take the rest of Legolas' clothes off. Legolas sighed in relief when his erection was freed from his uncomfortably tight leggings. Aragorn didn't hesitate. He dipped his head between the elf's firm thighs and ran his tongue slowly up and down his length. Legolas bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream out loud. He tried not to raise his hips, but found it impossible. He tried to guide his elfhood deeper into the man's mouth.  
  
Aragorn was teasing Legolas. He used only his tongue, licking painfully slow until he himself couldn't resist. He looked up at the panting elf and his heart was about to stop. Legolas looked so desirable and wanting. His beautiful face was flushed, his hands were tangling in the sheets and pillows above his head, his tight stomach was rising with his heavy breathing.  
  
Aragorn couldn't wait anymore. His mind was overcome by sheer lust and passion. He lowered his head and took Legolas' whole length in his mouth, tearing a wordless cry out of Legolas' chest. The elf's cries became louder and more desperate as Aragorn moved his mouth faster. Aragorn's hand moved over the elf's shivering torso and caressed the hot skin. It didn't take long until Legolas released himself inside the man's mouth. Aragorn drank his seed eagerly, and licked away every last drop. Then he raised his head.  
  
"Legolas, I-" his voice turned into a horrid yell. He moved himself quickly beside Legolas.  
  
"No! Oh Legolas, what have I done!" He lifted the elf's deathly pale face in his hands. Legolas' whole body was trembling. A tear trickled down his cheek when he tried to wake up the unconscious elf.  
  
"No, Legolas! Legolas! Don't leave me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." He captured Legolas in his arms and cried against his shoulder. "Forgive me," he mumbled. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Aragorn," a weak voice said. Aragorn startled and let go of Legolas. He lowered him on the mattress and pulled a cover on him.  
  
"Don't speak, Legolas. You need to rest," he said in a shaking voice. He buried his head in his hands. "I should have listened that healer. Now I have hurt you. I shouldn't have come here-"  
  
"No," Legolas said quietly. Aragorn lifted his head and Legolas took his hand. "Don't regret what happened. It was amazing." Aragorn swallowed.  
  
"You must rest now. We can talk about it later." Legolas nodded. Then he noticed the still visible erection under his breeches.  
  
"You still haven't-"  
  
"Do *not* worry about me!" Aragorn said almost angrily after realizing what he meant. Then his expression changed to gentle as he bent forward and kissed Legolas lightly on the forehead. "Sleep," he ordered quietly and rose. But he didn't get far when a hand reached up and caught his arm.  
  
"Please, stay with me. At least till I fall asleep." Aragorn looked at those beautiful blue orbs that begged him to stay. He felt that he couldn't say no to them even if they asked to bring the moon from the sky.  
  
"Of course I'll stay with you," he said kindly. He sat at the chair beside the bed and took Legolas' hand. Legolas had already closed his eyes and was breathing normally.  
  
"Of course I stay," he whispered "my love."  
  
There. He had said it. He loved Legolas. He sat quietly in his chair, sorting out his feelings. He had been friends with Legolas as long as he could remember. Their relationship has always been playful and teasing. They fought together they celebrated together. They laughed together and they mourned together, but they never crossed that certain line between friends and lovers - until now. And now that it was done, it felt the most natural thing!  
  
He bent forward, planted a soft kiss on Legolas' lips and whispered:  
  
"I love you." 


	6. Playing with food

Chapter six  
  
Legolas felt much better in the next morning. He convinced Aragorn that he could walk and go to have breakfast himself. (Aragorn had insisted Legolas rested and he would get the breakfast for him) Although breakfast in bed did sound tempting, Legolas wanted to leave the room he'd spent at least two days in a row. He wanted to go out and get some fresh air, but first he was going to go to breakfast. He hadn't eaten in days and was very hungry.  
  
Aragorn of course accompanied him when they left the room. He respected Legolas' decision by not trying to aid and support him when he walked, and Legolas did appreciate it, but he noticed that every time he stopped to draw breath or clutched his side Aragorn bit his lip and fought the urge to go over him and carry him back to bed. Legolas ignored him and continued walking as smoothly as possible.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas' face yet again turned into a grimace of pain and how he brought his hand up to his wound. Aragorn shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. "Damn that stubborn elf!" he cursed under his breath, so quiet that even Legolas couldn't hear him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued walking beside Legolas.  
  
Soon they found the kitchens and walked through them, passing extremely confused elves, to a small room at the back where they usually went when they wanted to eat alone. Not many knew about that room so they thought they would not be interrupted. Aragorn didn't want people to come disturbing the still weak prince. As they came closer the room, they began hearing noises inside the room. They stopped. Was somebody else using the room? The only ones who knew about the room were Lord Elrond and.  
  
(Inside the room)  
  
"Open wide..." said Elladan before taking a slice of apple from a plate and bringing it to Elrohir's mouth. Elrohir giggled (which wasn't a very elfin thing to do) and took the apple whit his teeth. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit. When he was done he opened his eyes and saw Elladan staring at him.  
  
"You've got some on your..." Elladan said pointing at his brother's lips. Elrohir lifted his hand to brush the remaining piece of apple from his mouth, but Elladan stopped him by taking his hand.  
  
"No. Let me," he said before leaning forward and licking his brother's lips in a slow and tender motion. Elrohir closed his eyes and moaned softly. Elladan captured his twin's lower lip with his mouth and they started kissing passionately. Elrohir brought his hand up to his brother's hair as Elladan's hand moved down Elrohir's body to cup the slight bulge through the fabric of his leggings.  
  
"'Tis early, my brother," Elrohir gasped against Elladan's hot mouth. "Perhaps we shouldn't-"  
  
He was cut off by a loud cough coming from the door. They both froze and turned quickly to look at the comer. It was Aragorn, who stood there gaping with wide eyes. Legolas was behind him, a bit amused look on his face. He saw too dark haired elves, one of them, Elladan, was on all fours on the table, wearing no shirt and reaching down to his brother, who sat on a chair in front of the table. There was a plate of fruits on the table next to Elladan, whose shirt lay on the floor.  
  
Elladan jumped quickly off the table and went to stand next to Elrohir (after stumbling over his shirt).  
  
"That," he said, pointing at the shirt "got dirty." Aragorn and Legolas looked at the shirt, and saw it was indeed dirty. There were red marks all over it, apparently from berries. Elrohir picked it up and took his brother's arm.  
  
"We were just leaving," he said, standing up and taking the plate from the table. "You two probably want to be al-"  
  
"No," Aragorn interrupted after finally finding his tongue. He did know about Elladan and Elrohir, but it always shocked him the same when he saw them together. "We are leaving. We can take some food and go to our room to eat," he muttered. Elladan gave him a curious look.  
  
"We? *Our* room?!" he said, lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"We'll be going now," Legolas said, dragging the stunned man out of the room.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he questioned Aragorn after they were safely outside the kitchens, carrying a large plate of food and walking to "their" room. "You have seen them before, they are your brothers!"  
  
"Exactly! They are my brothers, and that is why it feels so... strange. First they are your friends and then they turn into these... passionate lovers, and they don't pay attention to you any- what are you smirking about?"  
  
"You are jealous of them," Legolas said smiling. "You are jealous of what they have."  
  
"No, I..." he knew Legolas was right. He hated when Legolas was right and he wasn't. "Well, perhaps a little." Legolas laughed: "But Aragorn, you don't have to be jealous anymore. Not after last... I think it was afternoon." Legolas approached Aragorn, and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders. Aragorn could only smile (he was holding a heavy tray). And so they started walking towards Legolas' room, side by side. 


	7. Giving in to desire

Chapter seven  
  
Legolas was relieved when they made it to his room. He was really tired from the walk, but he tried to hide it from Aragorn (with a poor success). Once Aragorn had put the tray down on the table next the bed, he forgot his promise about not aiding Legolas. He took him by the waist and guided him to the bed. Legolas tried to object, but he felt too weak, and Aragorn didn't listen his protests.  
  
"Please, Aragorn, I can do it myself," he begged, when Aragorn lifted his tunic over his head and moved to take off his shoes. He pushed Legolas back in the bed and after a quick examination of the wound he pulled the covers over him. "Now sleep," Aragorn said quietly. "After you have rested a while, you should eat. It will give you strength." Legolas was now too tired to even object, so he just nodded. Aragorn leaned closer to give him a kiss in the forehead, but Legolas put his hand on his cheek and brought his head down to press his lips against Aragorn's. Aragorn moaned softly at the tender touch. He pulled back quickly.  
  
'No!' he said to himself. 'I must control myself. Legolas is too weak.'  
  
"Just sleep already," he said aloud in a shaky voice. He did not meet Legolas' eyes when he turned away and went to the windows. He pulled the curtains out of way, opened the glass door and went to the balcony. He sat on a stone bench and rested his head against his hands, taking deep breaths.  
  
He willed himself to calm down, to slow down his heartbeat that had quickened when Legolas had kissed him. It quickened every time he was near that beautiful elf. He wanted that elf badly, yet he was not allowed to touch him. At least not yet, but he wanted him right now. The thought of not being able to have him almost made him mad.  
  
He raised his head and leaned back at the wall behind him. Suddenly he felt very tired. He hadn't slept last night. He had been too busy watching Legolas. He had been so angry with himself that he'd sworn that he wouldn't rest until he knew Legolas had recovered. Now his eyelids felt so heavy that he didn't think he could keep his eyes open much longer. He decided that he could rest a while. After all, he couldn't help Legolas if he kept falling asleep all the time. He closed his eyes and in a few moments he was in a deep sleep.  
  
(Hours later)  
  
He opened his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was. He stretched out his stiff muscles before standing up and walking to the railing. He leaned against it, looking down at the beautiful garden. 'I must've been asleep for at least six hours,' he said to himself after looking at the sun. Then he remembered Legolas, and was just about to go inside, when something caught his eye.  
  
Down at the field were two dark haired elves practicing archery. Well they weren't practicing at the moment, (they were engaged in a heated lip-lock) but Aragorn could see two bows and a heap of arrows lying forgotten next to them.  
  
"How do they do it," he sighed absently.  
  
"How do they do what?" came a quiet question behind Aragorn. Aragorn knew who was talking. He had heard quiet footsteps approaching and hadn't missed the slight unevenness of the steps. That meant Legolas was still hurting. Aragorn didn't turn around.  
  
"They've been together for ages, and still their love life blooms as passionate and fanatic as ever. I don't think-" he stopped talking when he felt Legolas wrap his arms around him from behind. Legolas leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear:  
  
"But Aragorn, we've gone through this already. You don't have to be jealous." He kissed the area just below Aragorn's ear gently. Aragorn shivered and leaned into the touch. Legolas trailed kisses to Aragorn's neck, and was just about to turn him over, when Aragorn pulled back. He turned around and took a few steps back until he was no longer at the blond elf's reach.  
  
"Why don't we go inside," he said quickly. "I'm very hungry." He gestured Legolas to go first, which Legolas did, wondering why Aragorn didn't come to his aid. Aragorn knew that if he touched Legolas again, he would not be able to resist him anymore. He would have to take him then and there. Aragorn took one last look down at the gardens - Elladan and Elrohir were gone. Probably to find a bit more privet place - before going inside after Legolas.  
  
Legolas sat on the bed, looking intently at Aragorn as he walked towards him. He patted the place next to him on the bed, but Aragorn chose to sit in the chair. Legolas looked disappointed at first, but soon his expression turned into a smile. He lay down on the bed and started stretching slowly.  
  
"You know, I have slept so long that it feels like I haven't used my muscles in a month," he said, running his hand down his body as if to show Aragorn every sore muscle. Aragorn could only stare. He could easily see the well-formed muscles in Legolas' chest and arms through the thin layer of his shirt as he stretched. The sight made Aragorn's mouth water. He tried to look away, but found it impossible. Legolas had closed his eyes and started moaning.  
  
At that moment lust take over Aragorn's body. He rushed to the bed, took Legolas in his arms, and kissed him hard. Legolas kissed back eagerly, smiling against Aragorn's lips. 


	8. Archery practise

A/N: This should be the bonus chapter (about Elladan & Elrohir), but I decided not to put it here. It's clearly nc-17, so I couldn't risk it. BUT! You can still read it. Just email me and I'll send you the chapter. Thanks! 


	9. Do you love me?

Chapter eight  
  
Aragorn sighed. He had never felt happier in his whole life. It was a sunny morning. Aragorn was resting on the bed, next to a beautiful, sleeping (and very naked!) elf. His eyes wondered on the creamy skin, golden hair, and sky-blue eyes. Everything about this elf was perfect. Or would '*his* elf' be better? Aragorn thought about it. He loved Legolas. He would do anything for him, and would be perfectly happy, no, overjoyed to spend the rest of his life with him. But did Legolas feel the same? Aragorn looked at those dreamy blue eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. There wasn't any. Legolas' eyes didn't move. He just kept staring in the distance. Even though they had been friends for a long time and Aragorn knew him quite well, he couldn't tell what the answer would be. True, much had happened between them during these past days, but it could be - for Legolas' part - just an act of desire and lust. It didn't have to be about love. And since Legolas hadn't said anything to him, he presumed that it wasn't (about love).  
  
Aragorn's happiness vanished immediately, and was replaced by agony. He did not want to lose Legolas. He wouldn't be able to watch him in the arms of another. The thought made him ill. He thought he'd die if that happened. He looked at Legolas' fair features, and was tormented by images of someone else's hands in his hair, someone else kissing him, someone else *touching* him.  
  
"No!" he groaned in an agonizing voice, holding his head to clear out his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, but the images just got clearer. "No, no.NO!" he wailed until was interrupted by an anxious question:  
  
"Aragorn, what's wrong?" Legolas had sat up and was now watching Aragorn with a worried look on his face. "Aragorn calm down! What is it? Did you have a bad dream? Did someone-" he didn't get to finish, for Aragorn flung his arm's around him and embraced him tightly.  
  
"I saw you!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a mile. "You, you were with someone else, kissing, and. he was touching you..."  
  
"Shh, it's all rig-"  
  
"No it's not all right!" Aragorn pulled back and looked into Legolas' eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you with another. I can't lose you."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Aragorn, what are you talking about? You talk as if you were... in love!"  
  
Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. The way he said the word 'love' was so emotionless and almost cruel. It felt like he was making fun of him. Of course Legolas didn't love him. He had been stupid to think otherwise. How could someone like Legolas - fair, kind and a prince! - Fall in love with a man like himself. He was an elf. Aragorn was surprised he even spent time with him! Legolas saw his agony, and said quickly:  
  
"Forgive me, Estel, I did not intend to hurt you."  
  
"No! It was my fault." Aragorn said and turned around so he wouldn't have to face Legolas. "I was stupid enough to think that you could love me." He closed his eyes, and events from last night crept back in his mind:  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ai! Estel..." Legolas was moaning loudly from the pleasure Aragorn's hot mouth on his neck caused him. He leaned back on the pillows and put his hands in Aragorn's hair, urging him to suck harder on his throat. Aragorn ran his fingers down Legolas' stomach, searching the gap of his shirt. He found it easily and slid his hand under it, feeling about the soft skin and tight muscles. Legolas gasped. He lifted his hips up, grinding against Aragorn's, showing him how much he wanted him.  
  
"Aragorn... I need you," he pleaded. Aragorn raised his head and kissed him intensely. At the same time he slipped his hand under Legolas' leggings. Legolas winced, for Aragorn had supported his weight on top of Legolas' wound for a moment. That affected Aragorn as bad as Legolas feared. He got off of Legolas immediately and turned around.  
  
'No, I did it again!' It wasn't easy to stop like that. Legolas could see that. He was trembling from the restraining and his fists were clenched tightly. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I just keep my hands to myself!'  
  
"Aragorn, come here..."  
  
"No! I should never have come here." He was still not facing Legolas. "I don't want to cause you more pain than I already have."  
  
"You are causing me pain right now!" Legolas said sharply. Aragorn turned around.  
  
"What? H-how?"  
  
"By doing this," Legolas answered. "You can't just stop when you've started. You don't know what it's like, watching you, when you talk I don't hear a word you speak, just see how your delicious lips move, knowing I can't taste them again. And now that I have you, you stop and leave me unsatisfied!"  
  
That left Aragorn completely dumbfounded. He wasn't sure he heard him correctly. 'You don't know what it's like' How can he say that? And he thinks I stopped just to tease him. I mean, does *he* know what it's like? He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He opened it again, but still he couldn't say a word. Finally he managed to ask:  
  
"Why do you think I stopped?" his voice was quiet and a little shaky.  
  
"Well I... I don't kn-"  
  
"I stopped because of you! Don't you see? I've been holding myself back these past days so I wouldn't hurt you again. You have no idea what it's been like watching *you* and knowing that I can't have you!"  
  
"You don't have to be worried about me getting hurt," Legolas said almost angrily.  
  
"Of course I have to worry about you! I'm not making the same mistake I did in the first time. It's not worth the risk."  
  
"Well I say it is!" Legolas' features softened. "We can take it slow." He brought his hand to Aragorn's shoulder and stroked it lightly. "Please, I need you. I beg you, finish this!" Aragorn studied Legolas' eyes for a long moment. He realized that he obviously thought it was worth the risk. He took his hand on his own and said:  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Thank you," Legolas sighed.  
  
"But I'll go slowly and you'll have to tell me when it hurts."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Then he lay slowly back on the bed and extended his hand to Aragorn. Aragorn took it, bent over Legolas and pressed his lips against his so gently it looked like their lips didn't meet at all.  
  
Legolas had to pull away. He was very confused. Though Aragorn had barely touched him, the effect was much greater it had been during their previous encounters. There was a new feeling involved, and Legolas suspected it might be love.  
  
"Aragorn, what-"  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, moving his mouth slowly over the skin in Legolas' neck, without touching. Legolas shivered. He had intended to ask Aragorn about the love-part, but found it impossible to speak. He had to give in to the sensations that Aragorn's hot breath on his skin caused him.  
  
Finally Aragorn lowered his mouth to touch Legolas' skin, but even then it was just a light brush. Legolas let out a shaky moan. He was about to go mad. Aragorn brought his hand slowly up to Legolas' chest, and started to open his button's (A/N: I don't know nor care if they really have buttons or not, but in my story Legolas is wearing a shirt that has buttons.) slowly (I'm getting really bored saying 'slowly' all the time so just think that everything Aragorn does he does it slowly) one by one, moving his mouth behind his hand, touching the bare skin softly.  
  
This kind of gentle treatment was - as Legolas would soon find out - much more effective than the urgent and quick one before.  
  
Legolas' chest was rising heavily as Aragorn caressed it with his hand and lips. While Aragorn's hand kept going lower, opening the buttons, his mouth wondered to one of Legolas' nipples. He moved his lips above the skin around the pink nub, just barely touching. Legolas held his breath in anticipation. Aragorn teased him a bit more, before sticking his tongue out and licking the sensitive spot.  
  
"Oh, Estel..." Legolas groaned deep in his throat.  
  
Aragorn swirled the tip of his tongue around the erect nipple, making Legolas squirm under him. Then he took it in his mouth and started sucking. By that time Aragorn had gotten the buttons open, so his hand was free to tease the other nipple. All this happened very slowly, so it was pure torture (in a good way) for Legolas.  
  
As Aragorn pushed Legolas' shirt open, he moved his mouth to the other nipple, and repeated his actions. First licking teasingly, and then sucking hard until Legolas cried out from pleasure. Aragorn's hand roamed about the naked stomach, being careful not to touch the wound. Aragorn trailed soft kisses up Legolas' chest to his chin, and finally found his mouth. The kiss wasn't so gentle any more. (Aragorn has his limits)  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas gasped against his mouth. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Nowhere," Aragorn answered in a hoarse voice. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Very much," Legolas smiled, nodding his head slightly. He wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and pulled him close. "Now, I would like to repay you for that," he whispered into his ear.  
  
"Would you now?" Aragorn whispered back.  
  
Legolas didn't answer with words, but actions. He grabbed Aragorn by the back of his head and pulled him down in a breathtaking kiss. Aragorn was left astonished by the force of the kiss when they parted, and Legolas took advantage of that moment. He flipped them around so that he was straddling Aragorn. He took him by the wrists and put his hands above his head.  
  
"Don't move," Legolas ordered. He let go of his wrists and leaned back slowly. "Now you're going to watch me, but you cannot touch. Keep your hands where they are or I'll have to bind them. Understood?" Aragorn frowned. What was Legolas up to?  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll have to be quiet too. Don't worry. You're going to like it."  
  
"But-"  
  
Legolas brought a finger to his lips. "Shh." He smiled slyly. Then he started moving his finger down his own body, from his lips to his chest, from his chest to his stomach, from his stomach to his... Aragorn gasped. This wasn't happening! These kinds of things happened only in his dreams. Legolas started taking his shirt off (pity it was already opened) slowly, leaning back to show Aragorn every detail of his magnificent torso. He tossed the shirt on the floor and looked into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn could *see* the words 'come and get me' in his eyes. Legolas looked so gorgeous sitting on top of him, his long blond hair flowing on his naked chest. Aragorn tried to rise up and catch him, but Legolas took his wrists again and pressed them hard on the mattress, one on each side of his head.  
  
"I thought I told you not to move," he said sharply. Aragorn was about to answer, when Legolas bent closer and licked his neck in a slow motion, going from the base of his throat to his chin. Aragorn's whole body shivered. "You already broke one rule," Legolas said quietly after raising his head. "I trust you don't do the same with the other rule."  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard, and nodded ever so slightly. Legolas smiled and leaned back again. He now moved his hands over his own body, pinching his nipples and caressing his thighs. He watched Aragorn's eyes firmly, and saw them widening when his hand moved under his leggings and he began stoking himself. Legolas threw his head back and moaned loudly as he moved his hand faster. Aragorn had to moan himself. His own erection was in a desperate need of release, and was painfully trapped in his tight pants.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn gasped. "Please stop this. I can't take it anymore. I need you!" Legolas raised his head, and Aragorn saw from his eyes that he couldn't agree more. In less than a second (it felt like it) he was on top of Legolas, kissing him wildly and trying to lose their pants with shaky hands. When they were both naked and ready, Aragorn's last bit of control made him ask if Legolas was sure. After that it was over. He pushed himself inside of Legolas, slowly at first, but Legolas' cries of pleasure made him move faster. Legolas reached his peak first, letting out a wordless cry, and was followed soon by Aragorn. With his last strength Aragorn pulled away from Legolas, and fell down next to him (so he wouldn't collapse on top of the wound). Legolas threw his arm around him, bringing him closer. They gasped for breaths a couple of minutes before drifting in to sleep.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"But Aragorn. You know me." He turned Aragorn around, but Aragorn did not meet his gaze. "I could love you. And. I do love you." Aragorn's head snapped up quickly.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I. Love. You," Legolas answered, kissing Aragorn gently on the mouth between every word. Aragorn looked astonished for a moment, but soon found Legolas' neck as he embraced him lovingly.  
  
"I love you too!" 


	10. What have we done!

Chapter nine  
  
Elrohir woke up in a start. He had felt something moving on his stomach. He gazed quickly down, and relaxed. It was only Elladan. He was drawing circles around Elrohir's navel with his fingers. Elrohir covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Elladan. It's not even morning yet."  
  
"It will be soon." Elladan replaced his hand with his mouth. Elrohir drew in a sharp breath. Elladan's mouth felt hot on his skin.  
  
"Elladan," he breathed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waking you up," Elladan mumbled against his brother's abdomen. His hand moved up Elrohir's thigh, coming to rest over the growing bulge beneath his pants.  
  
"I am awake," Elrohir gasped as Elladan slipped his hand under Elrohir's leggings and cupped his elfhood.  
  
"Well, in that case..." Elladan was moving his hand fast, stroking his twin's hardness with experienced fingers. He elicited sounds of pleasure from Elrohir. "You don't need more waking up." Then he just stopped. He pulled his hand out, moved further away from his brother, and sat on the other side of the bed they were in, watching his brother firmly. Elrohir looked him with wide eyes.  
  
"Why did you that for?" he asked weakly, tying to calm down his breath. Elladan moved closer to his brother.  
  
"I have something important to tell you, and now I've got your full attention."  
  
"You're evil," Elrohir muttered and pressed his head back on the pillows. "Can't it wait?"  
  
"No it can't!  
  
Elrohir looked at his twin. He was really excited about something.  
  
"Well what is it?" he asked, though he didn't sound so interested.  
  
"I saw Aragorn yesterday when we were in the practice field."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was on a balcony, watching us!"  
  
"So?!" Elrohir was beginning to grow angry. Was this why he'd been woken up in the middle of the night?  
  
"Elrohir! He was watching *us*! Elrohir's bored expression changed into surprised.  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"No I'm not." He lay down next to his brother, supporting himself up with his elbow and gazed down at Elrohir's eyes. "You know what that means? Maybe he finally accepts us."  
  
"He has always accepted us. He loves us."  
  
"I know, but he was always a bit bothered when he saw us together." He sighed and reached out his hand to gently stroke Elrohir's cheek. "You know I love you. But I love Aragorn too. Remember when we first told him? He was so angry. After that he became distant. It felt like I lost my brother."  
  
"Why didn't you discuss this with me earlier?" Elrohir said tenderly and took Elladan's hand in his own. "I had no idea Aragorn meant so much to you." Elrohir looked away. "You should've chosen him as your lover." He turned and rose quickly from the bed. Elladan stood up as well , and went to his brother, who was standing in front of a window, showing his back to Elladan.  
  
"No! Elrohir look at me!" He turned Elrohir around. "I would lose a hundred brothers to have you. I love Aragorn as a brother. Our love..." he took Elrohir's hand and pressed it to his own chest "goes deeper. I don't desire him like I desire you." He kissed his twin long and hard.  
  
"Well that's a shame," Elrohir said when their lips parted. "I kind of liked the idea of him watching us." He looked at Elladan with a sly grin on his face. Elladan was speechless. After all the years they'd spent together, Elrohir still managed to surprise him. After a moment an equally sly smile formed on his face. He grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him close.  
  
"I suppose we could ask if Legolas and Aragorn would like to join us in a little late night practice." He whispered, face only few inches away from his brother's. Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elladan's neck.  
  
"I love the way your mind works," he smiled, before kissing him passionately.  
  
"You know what," Elrohir said between kisses. "I feel a bit sleepy. Would you care to wake me up again?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weeks passed. The twins had decided that they would talk to Legolas, and not to mention it to Aragorn, for they believed that Aragorn would never agree to join us deliberately, but with a little help from Legolas and some persuasion, it could be done. The problem was that Legolas was always with Aragorn, and most of the time in their room. (they shared a room now) Legolas was fully recovered by now, and there were so many complains about the loud noise at nights, so Elrond decided to give them a bit more privet room.  
  
Today how ever, they managed to stop Legolas on the way to dinner. Legolas laughed when they presented their invitation, and said Aragorn would never do it. Still, judging by the look in his eyes, Elladan could see that he, Legolas, wouldn't mind at all participating. So he promised to come with Aragorn to the practice field at midnight.  
  
It was ten past midnight when Aragorn and Legolas made it to the field. Aragorn had been quite suspicious about going to practice this late, and especially with the twins. Legolas had had to practically drag him out.  
  
"What took you so long? Elladan asked. He was standing and holding a bow, while Elrohir was sitting on a bench.  
  
"May I ask why we're here this late?" Aragorn asked before Legolas got to answer. He kept thinking that usually at this time he was in the bed with Legolas. He instinctively took Legolas' hand in his own, and Legolas smiled at him.  
  
"We have to practice shooting in the dark, " Elladan said casually.  
  
"But it is full moon! It isn't even dark!"  
  
"Aragorn, calm down," Legolas said soothingly. "Your brothers just want to spend time with you." Aragorn looked at Legolas.  
  
"Fine. Let's get started then."  
  
They actually practiced hard for about twenty minutes. After that Aragorn was exhausted, and he sat on the bench next to Elladan. They watched as Elrohir helped Legolas with his aiming. He was standing right behind him and stretching the bow with him in a very similar way Elladan had done to him. Aragorn thought that they were too close, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to sound like he couldn't trust Legolas. So he sat quietly on the bench, gritting his teeth. Elladan watched him in amusement.  
  
'Just wait' he said to himself.  
  
Aragorn wondered why it took so long to release the arrow. He looked more closely, and noticed that Elrohir was whispering something in Legolas' ear. Legolas chuckled quietly every now and then. He noticed too that Elrohir's hand was moving on Legolas' chest. Teaching someone to shot an arrow did *not* include caressing one's chest. He tried to rise up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sit down, Aragorn," Elladan commended. Aragorn glared at him.  
  
"Your brother was supposed to help Legolas, not violate him!"  
  
"Oh I think he's enjoying it very much." They both looked at the couple in front of them, and saw now clearly, that Elrohir was kissing Legolas' neck, and Legolas was indeed enjoying it. His eyes were closed, and he was caressing Elrohir's head with his hand.  
  
"What is going on?" Aragorn snapped, turning to face Elladan.  
  
"Oh that's just the beginning. There's plenty more to come, and I suggest you sit down and enjoy or else I have to bind you." Aragorn sat back down. He was afraid what he would see when he turned his head. He shut his eyes tightly. Legolas wouldn't do this to him. He knows I can't bare to see him in the arms of another man. (elf in this case) He opened his eyes, and what he saw terrified him.  
  
Elrohir was still clinging to Legolas' neck, but now Elladan had joined them. He was opening Legolas' shirt buttons with one hand, and stroking his hair with the other. Legolas was moaning, and trying to get rid of Elladan's shirt. Aragorn watched helplessly how Legolas' shirt came of, followed quickly by Elladan's. He had seen enough. He stood up quickly, and started walking towards the three elves. He had taken two steps, when he suddenly stopped. He felt tension in his wrists, and when he looked back, he realized that he was bound to a tree with two piece of elven rope.  
  
When he turned his head, he saw Elladan standing right in front of him. Though Aragorn was angry beyond words, he still noticed the way moonlight played on his bare chest, and suddenly he felt really uncomfortable, standing so close to that half-naked elf. Elladan, leaned closer and whispered into the man's ear:  
  
"Why don't you join us. It would be much more fun."  
  
Aragorn backed away quickly. The close proximity with the dark haired elf made his heart beat faster, and his body tremble. Though he tried to hide it from Elladan, he was getting really hard.  
  
"Get away from me!" he said with weak voice.  
  
"You cannot resist us, so don't even try." Elladan moved back few steps so he was standing next to Legolas. He looked intensely at Aragorn, before grabbing Legolas from the jaw, and turning his face to him. He glanced quickly back at Aragorn, making sure he was watching, and then kissed Legolas hard. Legolas moaned in his mouth. Elrohir's playing hands had moved to his stomach, and were going lower. Aragorn whimpered weakly.  
  
"You see, Estel," Elladan said when he broke the kiss. Legolas' mouth moved to his neck, and started sucking. "He enjoys this *very* much." As he spoke, he moved his hand down under Legolas' leggings, and grabbed him. Aragorn couldn't watch anymore. He felt betrayed and angry, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between Legolas and Elladan. He was being torn apart by lust and reason.  
  
"Legolas," he said in a small voice. "Why are you doing this to me? Legolas lifted his head up, and for the first time since they'd started, he looked at Aragorn. "You said you loved me!" Aragorn continued. Legolas went to Aragorn.  
  
"Of course I love you!"  
  
Aragorn shut his eyes. He didn't want to look at Legolas. The image of him in the arms of another man (elf...) haunted him.  
  
"Untie me," Aragorn said quietly, as a lonely tear fell down his cheek. He still had his eyes closed. Legolas obeyed, and loosened the ropes, so Aragorn could slip his hands away. When he was freed, he started massaging his wrists. Then he finally opened his eyes, and looked at Legolas coldly.  
  
"Never come near me again. I don't ever want to see you again." Then he left, heading to the woods. Legolas was going to go after him, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let me," Elladan said, and ran after Aragorn. Legolas sank on the bench, putting his head on his hands. Elrohir watched him helplessly.  
  
'What have we done!' 


	11. Planning revenge

Chapter ten  
  
Elrohir was getting worried. Elladan had been gone too long. 'what if Aragorn does something to him?' he thought. Aragorn had been pretty angry. There was know knowing what he could do. Elrohir looked at Legolas. He was still sitting in the bench, his head down. Elrohir hadn't said a word to him. He suspected he might be angry at him. It was Legolas who broke the silence:  
  
"They should've come back already."  
  
"Yes," Elrohir said cautiously. They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Legolas I'm so sorry!" Elrohir said finally, not being able to hold his tongue any longer. "I understand that you must hate us now, and I-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas looked up from his hands. "I don't blame you and Elladan. It was my choice. I could've walked away, but I didn't. I let it happen." Elrohir was confused.  
  
"Then why did you agree to join us?" He sat next to Legolas on the bench.  
  
"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess I just wanted to get you closer together." Elrohir was stunned.  
  
"I mean," Legolas continued. "When you two got together he felt like he lost his brothers."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He told me. And judging by the look on his face every time he sees you together, I think that he would like to have his brother's back."  
  
"I thought he didn't approve us..."  
  
"He was just jealous."  
  
"Jealous?!"  
  
"Yes, jealous! Why is it so hard to understand?" Legolas practically shouted. Elrohir fell silent.  
  
"Forgive me Elrohir," Legolas said quickly. "I had no right to shout at you. I was just thinking about what I said to Aragorn once."  
  
"What did you say?" Elrohir asked gently.  
  
"I told him that he... didn't have to be jealous anymore. Not now when he had. me," Legolas put his head back in his hands. "Oh, what have I done? Aragorn will never forgive me. I don't even deserve his forgiveness."  
  
"Legolas, I'm sure he forgives you. Just give him some time. I know he loves you-"  
  
"And I love him! Honestly I do. I just thought that we could forget love tonight." Legolas sighed. "I can't lose him Elrohir. I understand if he doesn't want to be with me anymore, but I'll make him change his mind. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn was running through the woods, not really knowing where, just running, away from the scene that just took place. Tears ran down his face. The look on Legolas' face when he told him that he didn't want to see him anymore had been so devastating that Aragorn feared he would never forget it. 'He deserved it!' he kept telling himself, but somehow it only made him feel worse. His side hurt, but he didn't stop running. Then suddenly a tree branch came out of nowhere, and tripped him. He fell down hard, but didn't even notice the pain. He slowly rose into sitting position, and began crying aloud:  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" he was too upset to rise up and continue running. "You were supposed to love me! Why... why did you do this..."  
  
"It wasn't his fault."  
  
Aragorn looked up and saw Elladan. He turned quickly around, and wiped his face clean.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice, his back still turned to him. Elladan took a careful step. (Aragorn could hear him)  
  
"I wanted to-"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Aragorn, listen to me."  
  
"Why should I?" he rose slowly from the ground and turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Because you should know that Legolas isn't the one to blame. I mean..." Elladan found it hard to finish his sentence before Aragorn's murderous glare. "Elladan and I - well, we... It was our fault. Legolas did it because we asked him to. We just wanted to-" Elladan was interrupted by Aragorn's hands on his arm's, pressing hard.  
  
"Just wanted to what?" he shouted and slammed Elladan against a tree trunk. Elladan winced. His back was bare, and it grinded painfully against the ragged tree trunk, drawing blood. "You got bored with Elrohir? Wanted to try someone else for a change!"  
  
"It's nothing like-"  
  
"Shut up!" Aragorn was pressing Elladan hard against the trunk. "I love Legolas! But that means nothing to you. You just think about yourself. I thought you loved Elrohir!"  
  
"Don't *you* lecture *me* about love!" Elladan was getting angry too. Aragorn's accusations were so wrong. Also his back hurt. "The thing you and Legolas got going is NOTHING compared to what Elrohir and I have!" The moment Elladan said it , he realized that he shouldn't have. Aragorn let go of him, and took two shaky steps back.  
  
"Aragorn, forgive me. I..." Aragorn sank to the ground. "Aragorn..."  
  
"You're right," Aragorn said so quietly, that if Elladan wasn't an elf, he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure Legolas loves you-"  
  
"No. He doesn't. I've been a fool." He looked at his hands. They were shaking.  
  
"Look at me! I'm feel so weak! All I can think about is him, and he couldn't care less..."  
  
"I told you that it was our fault, not Legolas'"  
  
Aragorn wasn't listening. He was sitting on the ground, swaying slightly and muttering to himself things like 'how could you do this to me?' or 'why wasn't my love enough?'. Elladan felt bad for him. He kneeled before him and embraced him. Aragorn clutched him tightly and sobbed against his brother's bare shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's all right Estel." Elladan said soothingly and caressed Aragorn's hair. It had been long since they had embraced like this, and to Elladan it felt like getting his brother back. (even though his back hurt when Aragorn's hands pressed against it) They were silent for a long moment, Aragorn had calmed down but still they embraced. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Then Aragorn finally spoke:  
  
"I've missed you." Elladan was so happy to hear those words, he thought he was going to cry. He pulled away from their embrace and looked Aragorn in the eye.  
  
"I've missed you too!" He smiled. Aragorn tried to smile too, but it turned out to be more like a grimace. Elladan noticed that, and his face turned serious.  
  
"Aragorn, tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything to make amends. Anything!" Aragorn thought a minute.  
  
"Alright. I know just what to make you do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir lifted his head when he heard approaching footsteps. He had been resting it against a tree behind him. Legolas' head was on his lap. He was sound asleep. Elrohir looked closely into the dark forest, and soon noticed two dark figures. He carefully stood up from the bench, took Legolas' shirt from the ground, covered Legolas with it, and went to his brother(s).  
  
"Elladan!" he shouted and embraced his twin. It took him a moment to realize that Elladan was bleeding. "Elladan! What happened? What did you do to him?" he asked angrily, turning to Aragorn.  
  
"It's nothing Elrohir," Elladan answered before Aragorn got to say anything. "Listen, Aragorn wants us to help him get back to Legolas. Will you help us?" Elrohir stared at his brother.  
  
"First we hurt Aragorn, and now you want to do the same to Legolas? I think Legolas has already been hurt as bad as Aragorn!"  
  
"Don't forget that we're responsible for all of this," Elladan pointed out.  
  
"You mean I don't have a choice?"  
  
"Exactly." 


	12. Apologizing

Chapter eleven  
  
"Legolas, wake up," Elrohir said quietly, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas sat up slowly, stretching his arms. He smiled at Elrohir.  
  
"Hello Elrohir. I just had a wonderful dream. Aragorn and I were-" He stopped quickly. His smile vanished as he remembered what had happened before.  
  
"Aragorn! I must find him. I have to make him understand. I love him. I'm not going to abandon him."  
  
Elrohir started to regret his promise for Elladan and Aragorn. He really didn't want to hurt Legolas more. Legolas had put his shirt back on, and was now trying to button it with trembling fingers. Elrohir took Legolas' shaky hand in his own.  
  
"Legolas, listen to me." Elrohir paused. It was hard to lie to Legolas. He thought about his twin and took a deep breath. "Aragorn is here. He wants to... apologize you."  
  
Legolas stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Apologize *me*?!"  
  
'Good' Elrohir thought. 'At least he's suspicious. Maybe he wont fall into the trap'  
  
"Where is he?" Legolas continued, looking around fanatically.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Legolas turned around and saw Aragorn coming from behind a tree. He walked slowly closer to Legolas, but stopped when he was about six feet away. Elladan had come after Aragorn, and was now heading towards his twin. Elrohir rushed into his arms. Elladan stroked his hair and murmured comforting words into his ears:  
  
"Don't worry. Legolas will be fine. This might even bring them back together. Just do like I told you."  
  
Legolas couldn't hear nor see them. The only thing he saw was the man standing in front of him. He looked different somehow. Usually when ever Aragorn looked at Legolas, his eyes were reflecting love and devotion. Now Legolas could see nothing in his eyes. It was like he had a shield in front of them. Legolas didn't like it.  
  
"Aragorn, I-"  
  
"Don't say anything!" Aragorn said, perhaps a bit harshly. Then his features softened. "At least not before you hear what I have to say." Legolas feared the worst. Aragorn was acting so weird. He walked slowly closer to Legolas, and every step he took, made Legolas breathe faster. Aragorn came so close that Legolas could feel his hot breath on his neck as he bent forward to speak to him.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas, for what I said earlier." It was barely a whisper. His lips connected lightly with Legolas' skin, making him feel dizzy. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He was about to say something, when Aragorn interrupted him by bringing his hand up to Legolas' neck, and trailing his fingers down between the gap of his still open shirt. Legolas moaned. Still, somewhere in the back of his head he knew that something was wrong.  
  
He stepped back and looked at Aragorn. He was breathing heavily (as was Legolas) and now Legolas could see desire in his eyes. But he saw another feeling in those eyes as well. It was anger. Yes, Aragorn hadn't forgiven him. He was up to something. Legolas took few steadying breaths before he asked hoarsely.  
  
"What are you doing Aragorn?" Aragorn just came closer, forcing Legolas to back up even more. "Aren't you angry at me anymore?" Legolas' back hit a tree trunk. He had now no way to escape. Aragorn kept coming closer. "I'm not angry at you," Aragorn spoke when he was standing again in front of Legolas. He extended a hand and brushed Legolas' cheek. "I want to touch you." He pressed himself hard against Legolas, so that Legolas could feel his erection through their pants. "I want you," he breathed into Legolas' hair. Legolas suck in a sharp breath as Aragorn stuck his tongue out and started licking his neck.  
  
"Aragorn stop!" Legolas moaned. "How can you even touch me after what I did?" Aragorn pulled back. "Legolas, you should know that it takes a lot more to make me not to want to touch you. Lets just forget what happened before." He reached for Legolas, but Legolas was quicker. He dodged under Aragorn's outstretched hand and took few steps away from him.  
  
"Look, you're acting very strangely. I know you. There's something in your mind-"  
  
"Yes there is," Aragorn said, and walked close to Legolas (again). "It's you." He wrapped his hands around Legolas' waist and brought his face close to Legolas'. "I want you," he breathed and pushed his groin against his. Legolas let out a stifled cry. "You want it too. I know it." Aragorn grinded his hips against Legolas'. "So don't fight." His last words were barely audible though Legolas' moans of pleasure. Then Legolas looked straight into Aragorn's eyes and nodded. Aragorn had to moan. Only one look in those eyes made Aragorn's legs shake, his heart beat faster. It was that intensity and beauty that had captured Aragorn's attention in the first place. He saw love and loyalty, and it almost made him abandon his plans of revenge. Almost.  
  
He acted quickly. He pulled Legolas close into a breathtaking kiss, and now Legolas responded. He threw his arms around him and kissed him back passionately. Aragorn smiled against his lips. He had hoped to get this kind of reaction out of Legolas. Now he was completely at his mercy. Now he was going to know what it feels like to see your lover in the arms of another, and not being able to touch him yourself. 'Ah, just the right timing' he said to himself when he heard approaching footsteps. Soon he felt two bodies pressing against his, and was surprised to realize that they were naked already.  
  
Legolas backed away quickly. He had forgotten the twins. As he watched how the two naked elves groped his lover, he understood why Aragorn had gotten so mad before. Still, at the same time he realized that he had never seen anything as arousing as this. He (Legolas) understood that Aragorn had wanted him (Legolas) to react the same way he (Aragorn) had, and didn't think he (Aragorn) would have to do much with the twins. So now if Legolas joined them, he (Aragorn) would have to be with them to the end.  
  
Legolas walked to the heated trio. The twins were busy tearing Aragorn's clothes off, so only Aragorn saw him approaching. Legolas' eyes were almost black from desire. He walked right in front of Aragorn, and took his (Legolas') shirt of, exposing his firm torso. Aragorn's gaze flickered over Legolas' creamy skin.  
  
"So," Aragorn gasped. Elrohir bit him rather hard on the shoulder. "You decided to join us?" Legolas smiled. He stepped closer, so that their bodies were only inches apart. "But Aragorn," he whispered in his ear "I thought Elladan asked the same from you earlier. Are you planning to join *us*?"  
  
Aragorn groaned. Legolas' hot breath on his ear made shivers run down his body. He thought hard. What had gone wrong? He had meant to get back at Legolas by hurting him the same way he had hurt him. But now he found himself playing their game, agreeing to what he'd first turned down. So now he was the 'victim' again. It wasn't fair. His musings were interrupted when Legolas winded his hands around his waist.  
  
"So are you?" Legolas whispered, his face only inches away from Aragorn's "I know you want to, so don't fight." Aragorn felt the anger rising again. He was making fun of him! But just when he was about to say something, Legolas kissed him hard on the mouth. He pressed his body against Aragorn, and they both groaned in unison. After that Aragorn didn't fight anymore. He actually didn't care that there were four of them, nor that they did it in so public place. He actually didn't care about anything but the sensations those three elves created.  
  
The twins were happy that Aragorn and Legolas 'made up'. Now they would show them something they had never even dreamed of, something amazing, that would stay in their mind for the rest of their lives. After all, the twins could be considered as experts in this area. 


	13. Torture

A/N: Hi! I know, I know, it's been ages. I've been having problems with my internet connection. I don't know when I get a new connection, so you'll have to wait to get more updates. I've got another thing that's bothering me, and I'm afraid it might be writers block. For example, I didn't finish this chapter. I don't know what got into me, I just couldn't write more. Scary... But it could be just stress (it's my exam week and all) But please be patient. I'll finish this chapter as soon as I can. Still, slash warning for this chapter. After all it is the foursome, even if it ends too soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Aragorn moaned into Legolas' mouth. Legolas was so close that the heat that radiated from his body burned on Aragorn's naked chest. Legolas' hands were on the waistband of Aragorn's breeches. Aragorn could feel two more pairs of hands on his body. The twins. But wait, now he couldn't feel the other pair. Where did one of the twins go? He got his answer when he felt Legolas letting go of him. He opened his eyes, and saw that Legolas was still in front of him, but Elrohir was now behind him. Legolas turned around and started kissing Elrohir fiercely. They started moving backwards to the bench. Aragorn started to go with them, but Elladan stopped him. He wrapped his arms around his torso from behind.  
  
"Oh no, not this again," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Relax," Elladan said and kissed Aragorn on the shoulder. "You're going to enjoy it."  
  
They watched as Elrohir pulled Legolas with him to the bench and rested him on his back. Then he went on all fours on top of him (A/N: It was a big bench okay). He bent down and kissed Legolas gently, their lips barely meeting. Legolas grabbed him by the neck, trying to pull him down in a deeper kiss. Elrohir objected. He broke the kiss and sat up so he was straddling Legolas' thighs.  
  
"Patience, my friend," he murmured as he took hold of Legolas' wrists and brought them above his head. Elrohir kept one of his hands there to hold Legolas' wrists, while the other moved down to caress Legolas' chest. "Let us take this slowly..." He lowered his head down again, flipped his hair back to give Elladan and Aragorn a clear view, and kissed Legolas' neck gently. Then he stuck his tongue out and trailed it slowly down Legolas' heaving chest, wandered over a hard nipple, and continued down to his abdomen in a one long lick.  
  
Aragorn moaned as he watched how Elrohir trailed his tongue back up to Legolas' chest, and finally shoved it hard into Legolas' open mouth. At the same time Elladan was moving his hands on Aragorn's stomach, struggling against a moan himself.  
  
"You would like to go over there, wouldn't you," he whispered huskily into Aragorn's ear. "You would like to touch him, devour his mouth just like Elrohir is doing now." His hand slipped into Aragorn's breeches. "Wouldn't you!" He pinched his erect nipple.  
  
"Yes!" Aragorn cried breathlessly.  
  
"Can you see how Elrohir is holding Legolas' hands above his head?" Elladan continued, and started stroking Aragorn's hardness.  
  
"I bet you would like to be on top of him right now..." Elladan let his tongue slip from his mouth to lick Aragorn's neck quickly "... taking advantage of his position." Aragorn shivered. Elladan stroked him harder.  
  
"See how Legolas struggles? He wants to touch him..." Elladan pressed himself against Aragorn's back "He wants to feel him..." Aragorn let out a shaky groan. He was nearing his peak. Elladan noticed that.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" he said and pulled his hand away from Aragorn's pants. "I will not let you end this too soon." Aragorn growled. He reached down, trying to grab his own erection, but Elladan stopped him. He grabbed Aragorn's wrists, flipped him around and backed him hard against a tree.  
  
"You cannot do that!" Elladan said, breathing fast as he pressed him hard against the tree so he couldn't move. "I promise you'll get your release, but not yet," he said to the panting man. "Besides, wouldn't it be better if Legolas was the one who gave it to you?" Aragorn took a few steadying breaths.  
  
"Please..." he begged, "Please let me go to him." Elladan considered for a moment. He had meant to torture Aragorn a bit longer, but he had to admit that he himself had difficulties in resisting the urge to rush over Elrohir.  
  
"I think you've suffered enough," he said finally. Aragorn looked relieved. Elladan took Aragorn's hand and led him to where Elrohir and Legolas were. For a moment they just watched the magnificent sight with their mouths open:  
  
There were two elves. One blonde, one dark. One was completely naked and the other was wearing only leggings. Both were panting and glistering with sweat as their mouths and hands explored each other's bodies. Neither one of them noticed that Elladan and Aragorn had arrived.  
  
"Come," Elladan whispered to Aragorn, looking him with eyes filled with lust, and took his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So that's it. I know the end is stupid, but I couldn't write more. Then I thought that that was better than nothing, and I wanted to give you something. Oh well. I'm really sorry. Review please!  
  
P.S. I know that that wasn't actually 'a foursome', it was like two pairs or something, but it will be in the next chapter. (if I get to write one) 


	14. Finally

A/N: I did it! I finally finished this chapter! I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer, so... read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve (part two)  
  
"Come," Elladan whispered to Aragorn, looking him with eyes filled with lust, and took his hand.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn pleaded. He stopped walking and pulled at Elladan's hand. Elladan turned around looking concerned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated. "I just realized I haven't apologized you yet," he said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"For what?" Elladan asked gently.  
  
"For saying horrible things to you."  
  
"I said pretty horrible things to you too."  
  
"And I hurt you," Aragorn continued, looking down. "Your back..."  
  
Elladan sighed. He lifted Aragorn's chin and looked in his eyes. Suddenly he laughed a bit. Aragorn looked stunned.  
  
"You find this amusing?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "It is just you."  
  
"Oh, it's just me!" Aragorn was offended.  
  
"You change your mood so quickly."  
  
"I change my mood so quickly?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, from hurt to angry to sad to-  
  
"Could we please focus on the fact that I'm trying to apologize you?" Aragorn said sharply.  
  
"Aragorn." Elladan looked behind him over Elrohir and Legolas. "We don't have to do this now,"  
  
"You don't want me to apologize you?" Aragorn asked him curiously.  
  
Elladan turned quickly back to Aragorn. "No, I do want you to apologize," he came closer, a sly smile on his face. "We'll do it later," he said and kissed Aragorn on the forehead. "But right now there's something else on my mind." He gestured towards his twin, and Aragorn looked a bit sorry.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"You do want this, don't you?" Elladan asked carefully. "You don't have to do this you know."  
  
"No," Aragorn said quickly. "I do want this. It is all right."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Come."  
  
They walked over to Legolas and Elrohir, who were now both naked. Legolas was straddling Elrohir, his back arching beautifully as he moved slowly up and down, Elrohir's erection buried deep within him. Elrohir panted lightly as he watched how the muscles in the blonde elf's stomach were contracting (A/N: Is that a word?).  
  
Aragorn's lips parted and he started breathing faster. He noticed similar changes in Elladan. Elladan turned and kissed Aragorn quickly but passionately. Then he kneeled down beside the bench and captured his brother's lips roughly in his own.  
  
Aragorn didn't waist any time. He went behind Legolas and pressed his body against him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" the man breathed in a low voice into Legolas' ear. Legolas remembered the last time Aragorn had said that, and realized he actually had missed him greatly. Right now he just had trouble talking, so he only groaned and nodded his head. Aragorn kissed his hair, and started slowly caressing Legolas' back. Legolas closed his eyes and moved faster back and forth.  
  
Elrohir groaned into his brother's mouth. He raised his hand and brushed Elladan's hair away from his face. They broke the kiss. Elrohir looked intensely in his brother's eyes. His fingers traveled on his face, cherishing the silkiness of it. Then they dropped to his chest and moved slowly down. Elrohir wouldn't let Elladan broke their eye contact. His fingers curled around Elladan's arousal. Elladan's eyelashes fluttered, but did not close. Elrohir started stroking the flesh in a slow pace, and soon a traitorous moan escaped Elladan's lips and he closed his eyes. Elrohir smiled and moved his hand faster. But Elladan stopped him. He tore Elrohir's hand away and brought it over his head.  
  
"You are killing me," he gasped, his eyes burning with such hunger Elrohir had rarely seen. Elrohir smiled up to his brother.  
  
"That is the point," he whispered and pulled Elladan down in a fierce kiss.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were also having a tender moment. Aragorn was caressing Legolas' back with his mouth and hands.  
  
"Your skin feels so soft and smooth," Aragorn murmured against Legolas' shoulder. His hands moved gently over his heaving chest.  
  
"Like silk," Aragorn continued as his lips moved up the elf's neck to his ear.  
  
"Then again," he whispered into his ear "You do have a hard place." he brought his fingers to Legolas' nipple "...here" He started playing with the hard nub. Legolas whimpered.  
  
"And..." Aragorn's other hand slid down Legolas' shivering body.  
  
"...here"  
  
He touched the very center of Legolas' need. A stifled cry burst out of Legolas' chest. He threw his head back against Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn traced his fingers lazily over the throbbing flesh, drawing exquisite sounds from Legolas. He used only his fingertips, bringing Legolas to the brink of his release. Legolas cried out Aragorn's name and spilled his seed on Aragorn's hand and Elrohir's stomach. Elrohir wasn't spent yet so Elladan pulled him on the ground and settled on top of him. He leaned down and kissed his brother as he entered his body.  
  
Aragorn stood up from the bench. He looked down at Legolas, and Legolas realized the bulge in Aragorn's pants. He freed his erection from the tightness of his breeches and took it completely in his mouth. Aragorn sucked in his breath and buried his fingers into Legolas' hair. It wasn't long until Aragorn cried out and released himself inside Legolas' mouth. After a few steadying breaths he bent down and kissed Legolas on his forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Let's go inside," Legolas whispered and stood up. They gathered their clothes and started walking towards the house, trusting that Elladan and Elrohir could find they own way back in.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Let me know PLEASE I want more reviews since I lost the first ones. 


	15. I'll come to you

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews and e-mails, they mean the world to me! Now, in this chapter, "the plot" begins. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
Aragorn woke up late the next morning. He automatically reached to the right end of their bed, but Legolas wasn't there. He raised his head and scanned the room; there was no sign of him. He rose from the bed and dressed up quickly. Legolas had to be having breakfast by now, so Aragorn left the room and headed to the kitchens.  
  
Fortunately he didn't have to go that far. When he turned the first corner, Legolas came running towards him. He threw his arms around Aragorn's neck and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
"I missed you," Legolas explained after breaking the kiss. Aragorn smiled:  
  
"How did you have time to miss me? It is hardly noon." He wrapped his arms around Legolas, pulling him in a loving embrace.  
  
"I've been awake for many hours now." Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder. "I was practicing."  
  
"Again?" Aragorn pulled away to look into Legolas' eyes. "Just last night we-"  
  
"I like practicing alone." Legolas smiled warmly and pressed his lips against Aragorn's. "Though," he whispered against his mouth "it would be more interesting if you came with me..." His lips left Aragorn's and moved lower to his throat. Aragorn shivered. His weak spot had always been his neck, and Legolas sure did know how to use that against him.  
  
"Legolas you mustn't..." he gasped as Legolas drew his tongue along the sensitive skin. "Someone could see us." Legolas didn't answer. His hands worked on Aragorn's collar, trying to open the bindings of his shirt.  
  
"Legolas, please don't." Aragorn tried to back away, but his back hit a wall and Legolas pinned him against it.  
  
"You want me to stop?" Legolas whispered and pushed his groin against Aragorn, making him gasp for breath. Legolas didn't give him a chance to answer; he crashed his mouth against Aragorn's and kissed him long and hard. When they finally pulled apart, Aragorn objected no more. His eyes burned with desire as he grabbed Legolas' hand and dragged him towards the nearest door.  
  
"No one will bother us now," he said hoarsely as they entered a small room. (Actually it was more like a closet, but they didn't care.)  
  
Aragorn had barely closed the door when Legolas was all over him again. They started kissing fiercely and at the same time trying to rid each other's clothes. By the time they were both naked from waist up Legolas broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Aragorn's body.  
  
Not until then he realized how hot in the room was. Aragorn's torso was glistering with sweat. Legolas pulled back a little, just to admire the sight. He trailed his fingers gently over the tanned skin, from neck to stomach and finally under Aragorn's breeches. Aragorn let out a stifled cry; he didn't want to make noise to attract unwanted visitors.  
  
Legolas pulled Aragorn's pants down, freeing his arousal. Aragorn couldn't help another cry when Legolas took him in his mouth and started sucking. Aragorn reached back, trying to find something to hold on to. He found himself once again pinned against a wall. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Legolas' fingers were traveling up his back, shivers running after them. It really was hot in the room. Sweat poured down Aragorn's forehead, and Legolas' golden locks clung to his back.  
  
Suddenly Legolas did something with his tongue that made Aragorn cry out loud name, (Legolas reached a hand before Aragorn's mouth to muffle the sound) and, after few seconds, release his seed inside Legolas' mouth.  
  
Aragorn was still panting when Legolas rose up. The elf smiled wickedly and licked his lips seductively. With his magnificent hair streaming on his glistering body, he looked like an astonishing sex-god with a mind full of nothing but impure thoughts.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help it. He was hard again. He groaned and reached for Legolas, but was stopped by a loud knock coming from the door. They both froze. There was another knock, and a bit unsure voice said:  
  
"Prince Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in horror. They started rapidly dressing up.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas called through the door.  
  
"I... I was asked to get you. Lord Elrond would like to see you."  
  
There was a pause, and then the door opened. Legolas and Aragorn came out and noticed that the speaker had been a young, female elf. It looked like she was feeling very uncomfortable. Se didn't want to look in their eyes (their faces were still flushed and sweaty) so she glanced down. But then she noticed their still visible erections and turned around quickly.  
  
"If you please follow me," she said stiffly, and started walking through the corridor. Legolas kissed Aragorn on the cheek.  
  
"Will you wait for me in our room?" he whispered.  
  
"Actually," the girl had turned around and was speaking quietly. "They ordered me to say that you-" she looked at Aragorn "-should go in your own room." Aragorn looked stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry," Legolas said, "I'll come to you." With that he left Aragorn in the corridor.  
  
Aragorn went to his old room and sat down on his bed. He thought about what just happened. Why would Elrond want to see Legolas? It had to be something important. And why wasn't Aragorn allowed to wait in their room?  
  
Aragorn sighed. He would just have to wait for Legolas to come. He promised he would come, he would explain this all.  
  
Legolas didn't come.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what does Elrond want? Separate Aragorn/Legolas? He approved them before. Why not now? And why didn't Legolas go to Aragorn like he promised? You'll find out in the next chapter. (I've always wanted to say that!!) Please review and let me know what you think! 


	16. Disagreements

A/N: I have a question that has been bothering me for quite some time. My teacher says that it I should write Legolas's, not Legolas'. If there're any English people, please tell me my teacher's wrong. She says that only plurals like boys can get the shape boys'. Help me please so I can prove to my teacher that I'm right.  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
Morning came. Aragorn hadn't slept at all that night. He kept thinking about Legolas. Why didn't he come like he promised? Aragorn had a horrible feeling that he was going to lose him. That Elrond wouldn't allow them to be together. That didn't make sense.  
  
'I'm being stupid,' he said to himself. Why worry about it here alone when all he needed to do was to find Legolas and ask him what was going on. That thought in mind he left the room.  
  
This time it was much harder to find Legolas. No one seemed to know where he was. Aragorn searched the house throughout and didn't see a sign of him. Now he was really worried. He went outside to the gardens and started calling him by name. He was getting desperate.  
  
Then just when he was about to give up he heard a quiet, beautiful voice. The voice was humming a sad melody. Aragorn recognized the voice immediately - it was Legolas'. Aragorn sprinted towards the sound and soon he found Legolas. He had climbed up a tree and was now sitting in a low branch. Aragorn stopped in front of the tree.  
  
"There you are," he said gently. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"I know," Legolas answered quietly. "I wanted to be alone."  
  
"I can see that. Would you now come down? We need to talk."  
  
"Yes, we do need to talk." Legolas hopped gracefully down. "Let us go inside."  
  
Aragorn didn't like the way Legolas acted. He seemed kind of - distant. He didn't even look at Aragorn when he turned around and started walking towards the house. Aragorn followed him inside. Neither of them spoke. Not until Aragorn had closed the door to their room Legolas turned around and looked at Aragorn. His face was pale and sorrowful.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed. He placed a hand on Legolas' cheek. "What ails you, my love?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. A tear escaped his closed lids.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said in a shaky voice. Legolas took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He took Aragorn's hand away from his cheek and turned around.  
  
"Forgive me Aragorn," he said in an amazingly firm voice. "I'm feeling a bit weak right now."  
  
"Don't apologise. Just tell me what is wrong. What happened with Elrond?" Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"What happened with Elrond?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"It's not about Elrond. It's my father."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"He wrote me a letter," Legolas continued. "That is why Elrond wanted to see me."  
  
"This is all just about a letter?" Aragorn moved closer to Legolas, but Legolas raised his hand and stopped him:  
  
"Wait, I haven't finished yet. In the letter my father asks me to visit him."  
  
"Then visit him," Aragorn said, "When do you plan to leave?"  
  
"I will leave after a week."  
  
"A week!" Aragorn cried. "That is too soon."  
  
"I can't help it, Aragorn."  
  
"Then," Aragorn took Legolas' hands, "We have one week. Let's make it a week we'll never forget."  
  
"I'll always remember every second spent with you," Legolas whispered. Aragorn kissed him gently.  
  
"So you'll be away for a while. It's not so bad..." Legolas turned away again.  
  
"I haven't told you everything. My father doesn't want us to be together."  
  
"What?!" Aragorn had gone pale.  
  
"He says I'm not allowed to touch you again."  
  
"Not allowed!" Aragorn choked, "You are not going to listen to him, right?"  
  
"Aragorn..."  
  
"No! You can't do what he asks!"  
  
"Aragorn, I have now choice-"  
  
"So you are choosing him instead of me!"  
  
"Don't be a child Aragorn!" Legolas was getting angry too. "I must obey my father."  
  
"So you are going to let him tell you who to love!"  
  
"He is my father-"  
  
"And what am I?!" Aragorn looked furiously at Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn... You... I-"  
  
"Obviously I'm not near that important to you." With that Aragorn left, slamming the door behind him. Legolas was about to go after him, but at the door he changed his mind. This wasn't his fault. Aragorn was the one acting like a child.  
  
"Fine!" He shouted through the door. "I knew you wouldn't understand!" 


	17. Without touching

A/N: HI!  
  
Firstly, thank you so much for all the reviews and e-mails!  
Secondly, the Legolas' -thing, I got many answers but they were so different so I'm still a bit loss. But never mind about that. I decided to keep using Legolas' even though I think Legolas's would be correct. You don't mind, do you?  
Well anyway, here's the new chapter, but I must warn you, I'm not completely satisfied with it, so I may change it a bit when I have time. I guess that's all...  
Chapter fifteen  
  
Night had come a long time ago, but Aragorn lay still awake on his bed. It was a very warm night. The door to the balcony was open, and the moonlight was playing on Aragorn's bare chest. He was thinking about (A/N: surprise, surprise...) Legolas. He was going to lose him. He couldn't compete with Legolas' father. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with a solution to his problem.  
  
He hadn't talked to Legolas in almost a week, and in the morning he would be leaving. Leaving Aragorn for good. He had seen only glimpses of his beautiful features walking in the woods, and that made Aragorn feel even miserable. To think that they had had a week before Legolas was going to leave, and they hadn't even spent it together. After tomorrow he wouldn't probably see Legolas ever again.  
  
Aragorn started to panic. He got up quickly. "This has to stop," he said aloud. He was going to see Legolas. They has been through too much to let one fight ruin their relationship. He was sure Legolas would feel the same.  
  
He put his shirt on and left his room. He walked fast, a determinant look on his face. Outside Legolas' room his determination turned into nervousness. He took a deep breath and knocked. Aragorn waited with his heart pounding. Soon he heard noises from the other side and the door opened. Legolas' face lit up as he saw Aragorn. He was even more beautiful than Aragorn remembered.  
  
"You came!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn couldn't answer. He was staring at Legolas with his mouth open. He was wearing only his leggings and Aragorn watched longingly Legolas' naked torso. Legolas followed his gaze and said quickly:  
  
"Sorry, it's so warm in here...Come in."  
  
He moved away from the door and took a shirt from his closet. Once he had put it on he turned around and saw Aragorn standing still in the middle of the room.  
  
"I...," Aragorn started nervously "I'm sorry."  
  
"No!" Legolas interrupted and ran over Aragorn "*I'm* sorry." Legolas took Aragorn's hands in his own and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't want to fight. Especially when we have so little time..."  
  
"You're right!" Aragorn agreed "I just want to be with you... before you leave."  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. Aragorn smiled too. He brought his hand to Legolas' cheek and stroked gently.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered and kissed him. "Oh I've missed you so much!"  
  
Legolas laced his hands into Aragorn's hair and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, just kissing. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath  
  
"I've missed you too," Legolas said after a while. He rested his forehead against Aragorn's. Aragorn lifted his chin and claimed Legolas' lips again. This time he kissed him harder and started moving his hands over his body. Legolas pulled apart abruptly and stepped back.  
  
"Don't... I'm not allowed to touch you." He looked helplessly at Aragorn. Aragorn sighed. He moved close to Legolas (this made Legolas flinch a bit).  
  
"What..." he whispered, his face only inches away from Legolas' "You don't even... *want* to touch me?" He opened his shirt and trailed a hand over his abdomen. Legolas swallowed hard. Aragorn's gaze was so intense it made Legolas' knees sway.  
  
"Aragorn... please," Legolas tried to back away again but Aragorn followed him. As his back hit a wall he raised his hands to stop Aragorn from coming any closer. "Please understand." Aragorn stopped right in front of Legolas. He had a peculiar look on his face.  
  
"I understand," he said but didn't move back.  
  
"You do?" Legolas asked in a small voice as Aragorn placed his (Aragorn's) hands against the wall on either side of Legolas' head.  
  
"I do. And it is all right. You don't have to touch me." Legolas didn't say anything. He was afraid of what Aragorn would do next. Aragorn leaned his head forward. Legolas' eyes widened. Aragorn didn't kiss Legolas like he had thought. Instead his lips moved to his ear and he whispered huskily:  
  
"You are going to touch yourself."  
  
Legolas startled. "Wh- what?!" he choked. Aragorn smiled wickedly.  
  
"Remember the first night we spent together? When you seduced me?" He let his gaze travel down Legolas' body. Memories of that night filled Legolas' mind and he shivered slightly. "Just like then..." Aragorn encouraged. He moved his hand over Legolas' chest, without touching. Legolas closed his eyes and moaned quietly.  
  
"Go on," Aragorn whispered. Legolas brought his hand slowly up to his own throat and moved his fingers gently downwards until they reached his shirt.  
  
"Take it off," Aragorn demanded. His eyes followed closely Legolas' fingers. "Slowly."  
  
"Gods..." Legolas moaned as he started opening his shirt. Aragorn's eyes grew darker as more and more creamy skin was revealed.  
  
Legolas pushed the shirt past his shoulders and let it slip to the floor. He now opened his eyes and met Aragorn's. Aragorn was breathing hard and his eyes glowed with want. Legolas' face turned into a wicked grin. He was starting to enjoy this. He had always had fun teasing Aragorn.  
  
"What do you want me to do now?" he asked seductively as he circled a finger over his hard nipple.  
  
"I...," Aragorn started, but forgot what he was about to say when Legolas slipped his had into his leggings. Legolas rested his head back against the wall and groaned. Aragorn had trouble controlling his voice as he said:  
  
"Take off your pants."  
  
Legolas obeyed. Aragorn's gaze wandered over Legolas' perfect body for a long time.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he breathed. He reached his hand and tried to touch Legolas, but Legolas didn't let him. He just slapped his hand away and went back to rubbing himself in a fast pace. Aragorn just couldn't resist anymore. He kneeled down and took Legolas in his mouth. Legolas yelped  
  
"Aragorn... what-"  
  
"You want me to stop?" Aragorn asked, but didn't stop what he was doing. Legolas inhaled sharply.  
  
"...No" he managed to gasp.  
  
Aragorn used his tongue effectively and in a matter of seconds had Legolas completely in his control. Legolas came only moments later and would've collapsed if Aragorn hadn't risen up quickly and caught him. Legolas buried his face in the crook of Aragorn's neck and breathed hard. Aragorn hold him tight.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Legolas said after they broke from their embrace.  
  
"I know," Aragorn said quietly. He looked down. "But you... you have to obey your father. I know."  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said and lifted Aragorn's chin up. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me," Legolas repeated. "Then we can talk to my father together. He'll see what we have and he will understand. Nothing can break us apart. Not even my father."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Of course I'll come with you!"  
  
"Thank you!" Legolas exclaimed and threw his hands around Aragorn's neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Aragorn kissed Legolas on the forehead. "Get some sleep. We have to leave early, right?"  
  
"I will."  
  
A/N: Oh, and remember to review... 


	18. Betrayal

A/N: Hi again. I'm finally updating! I'm so sorry it took so long but I can guarantee this chapter is worth the wait!  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
Elladan wandered around in Lord Elrond's house looking for his twin brother. They were playing the game "hide and seek" and Elladan had trouble finding Elrohir. He had already searched through Elrohir's usual hiding places: under the beds, behind the curtains and even over the baths. He was getting frustrated. Elrohir couldn't have gone outside, he knew it was off limits...  
  
He turned around in the corridor he was in. On his right was a door that led to the kitchens. He doubted that his brother was hiding there but he was getting a little thirsty so he decided to go and have something to drink. As he opened the door slightly he was surprised to find Elrohir there. He was standing over a cupboard, his back to Elladan, and reaching something from the top shelf. Elladan noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He grinned and started walking quietly towards his bare-chested brother. When he was standing right behind him, he put his arms around his torso and yelled:  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Elrohir startled and dropped what he was trying to reach. It turned out to be jam jar, and as it hit the table, it broke and its contents splashed all over the twins. They stood dumbfounded for a second, Elladan still holding Elrohir. Then Elrohir turned around and Elladan could see that his brother's face - the small part that was not covered with jam - was growing red with anger. Elladan smartly let go of Elrohir and stepped back.  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir said angrily "What on Middle Earth were you thinking?"  
  
"It is just a bit of jam," Elladan said calmly "Why are you so angry?" He didn't understand why Elrohir got so upset. Usually they would've laughed at this kind of accident.  
  
"It is not just a bit of jam!" Elrohir shouted "Look at me! I'm covered with it." Elladan looked at Elrohir from head to toe. Elrohir was right; He was almost completely covered with jam, end Elladan realized that it looked very sexy.  
  
"You look...," Elladan said quietly "...eatable." He grinned viciously.  
  
Elrohir looked taken aback for a moment, but when Elladan took a step towards him, he seemed to remember he was supposed to be angry. He held up his hand between them.  
  
"Do not think that you can just-" He fell silent. Elladan had grabbed his outstretched hand, forced it high above his head and pinned the other arm against the cupboard door behind them. Elrohir stared at his brother in shock.  
  
"Oh but I *do* think I can," Elladan said just before attacking his neck with his tongue, licking away the jam. Elrohir tried to protest but it was useless; Elladan held him hard.  
  
"I love it when you are angry," Elladan said huskily against his brother's neck. "I cannot resist you when you struggle like that against me." He pressed his groin hard against Elrohir's . Elrohir took a shaky breath.  
  
"No... Elladan... stop this..." he said breathlessly. His knees were getting weak as Elladan grinded their hips together.  
  
"What?" Elladan said in a mock curious voice. He lifted his face from his twin's neck and brought it very close to Elrohir's. "What did you say?" he breathed into Elrohir's mouth.  
  
Elrohir tried to gather his thoughts, but it was hard when Elladan's erection (which was moving against his body) kept distracting him. His voice shook uncontrollably as he tried to speak:  
  
"You... don't always... cannot... I mean... always get... what you want by..."  
  
"All I want..." Elladan interrupted "... is you, my brother," he murmured and moved faster against Elrohir "I want you badly!" Elrohir could hear desperation in his voice. They were both shaking now. Apparently that was enough for Elrohir. He groaned and crashed their lips together fiercely.  
  
"Elladan please," Elrohir gasped as Elladan broke the kiss and moved down to lick the jam off Elrohir's chest "I would touch you." Elladan obeyed and released his hold of Elrohir. The moment Elrohir got his hand free he put it between them and touched Elladan through his pants.  
  
"Ah! Elrohir..." Elladan moaned and leaned into the touch. Elrohir was just about to slip his hand inside Elladan's pants when the door opened. They let go of each other immediately and turned to look at the door. There stood Lord Elrond.  
  
"Father!" Elladan gasped. He was out of breath and tried (without success) to hide his erection "I - we were..." But to his surprise Elrond smiled.  
  
"You two..." he sighed and shook his head. The twins didn't move. Then Elrond left the room only to return with a wet towel which he handed to Elrohir. Then he walked to the table and sat down.  
  
Elrohir was first to recover from the shock. He started hastily wiping the jam off. Elladan on the other hand had his eyes fixed on his father. He looked somehow... sad. Elladan went to the table and sat opposite his father. Elrohir sat next to his brother.  
  
"Father," Elladan said gently. Elrond looked up and smiled again to his boys.  
  
"You look really happy," he said. Elrohir took Elladan's hand.  
  
"We are," he said and they both smiled up to their father.  
  
"That is wonderful," Elrond said. Then his face turned darker "I only wish that Aragorn and Legolas were too."  
  
Elladan frowned. "What do you mean father? They love each other greatly and - "  
  
"You don't think," Elrohir interrupted "that Legolas' father would stop them from being together?"  
  
Elrond was silent.  
  
"Look," Elladan reassured "Aragorn and Legolas are on their way to Mirkwood and I'm sure they'll talk some sense into Thranduil's mind."  
  
"Actually," Elrond said and stood up "they are on their way to Lothlorien and should be there within these days."  
  
"What?!" Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time. "Why meet there?" Elrohir frowned.  
  
"That is what I've been wondering too." Elrond sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time in the woods of Lothlorien  
  
"Hurry, Aragorn hurry!" Legolas exclaimed and urged his horse towards the forest. "We are there! Oh, look! It is so beautiful. Aragorn come on!"  
  
Aragorn laughed and rode after Legolas. When he reached him he had already jumped off his horse and entered the forest. "Oh, Aragorn," Legolas sighed as Aragorn too jumped of his horse "the forest is much more beautiful than I remembered." His eyes gleamed with excitement as he tried to look at every direction at once. Aragorn kept his eyes on Legolas. In his opinion, all the wonders of the forest were nothing compared to Legolas beauty, and he would much rather look at him.  
  
Suddenly Legolas stopped moving. "Did you hear that?" he whispered. Aragorn moved next to Legolas and looked around. Soon he saw a beautiful blond headed elf walking towards them. He was dressed in a lighter shade of green that Legolas, and his bow and quiver were paler.  
  
"Welcome to Lorien," the elf said "I am Haldir. May I inquire your purpose in here?"  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said "and this is Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"I am familiar of who you are," Haldir said. He turned his gaze on Legolas ."I have been told about your beauty," he smiled as his eyes wandered down his body "but words will not do you justice."  
  
Legolas looked away from Haldir's piercingly blue eyes. He felt uneasy under his gaze. "Thank you. No one has ever said the to me."  
  
"But Legolas," Aragorn said and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist "I say that to you every day." Legolas looked quickly at Aragorn and smiled "Yes, of course you do." He still wouldn't meet Haldir's gaze. Unlike Legolas, Aragorn did not seem uneasy at all. He was smiling at Haldir.  
  
"You know, we are a bit tired from our long journey. Could you take us to Legolas' father?  
  
Haldir frowned. "King Thranduil? I do not understand. I believe he is in the realm of Mirkwood. Did you think he was here?"  
  
Now Legolas looked at Haldir. "I received a letter from him," he said anxiously "He said that he would be here and that he needed to talk to me." Haldir looked really confused.  
  
"He is not here. He could not have sent that letter."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. Neither one had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Listen," Haldir said after a while "I know you are weary from your trip so I'll take you somewhere you can rest. In the morning I will send a messenger to Mirkwood to find out what this is all about."  
  
"You speak wisely Haldir," Aragorn said "We have to wait till morning. There has to be some explanation to this."  
  
So Aragorn and Legolas let Haldir take them deeper into the forest where he presented them an accommodation for the night. There was a cosy room built on top of a tree. It had a large bed and a table, and a lovely view from the window. But Aragorn was so tired when he climbed up the tree that he went straight to bed without giving the view any thought. Legolas however said to Aragorn that he couldn't go to bed yet. The forest was so amazing at night that he stayed up for hours to stare out of the window. Aragorn just laughed wearily and fall asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Something awoke Aragorn in the middle of the night. He raised his head and found the room empty. Legolas was gone. Aragorn dressed up quickly and hurried down to find him. He could see clearly in the moonlight as he ran over the cool forest floor. He pulled his sword out as he begun to get desperate. He was never going to find Legolas like this. He couldn't even imagine what could've have happened to him.  
  
After almost an hour of running he stopped and sat down. He leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. "Legolas" he said to himself, breathing hard "Where are you?" Then he heard it. A muffled cry came from not far ahead. Aragorn jumped to his feet and ran towards the sound, making as little noise as he could. He heard another cry and he realised he was close. He bent down hid behind a bush. He peered carefully around it and saw the cause of the noise. His eyes widened in shock and he felt like all the air in his lungs had gone out as he watched two blond, naked elves tangling together on the ground. Aragorn let his sword drop to the ground with a clatter as he choked:  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
A/N: No comments ; ) 


End file.
